


Oathstar's Legacy

by RowanBreeze1200



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanBreeze1200/pseuds/RowanBreeze1200
Summary: Clans built around a territory full of promises, comes strife and betrayals. As well as secrets. What will be revealed?





	Oathstar's Legacy

The wind blew strong through the trees in Energyclan territory. Oathstar dug her claws into the ground to steady her, while the wind buffeted through her glossy, grey pelt. Many thoughts raced through her mind after the battle with Solarclan. Heatherpaw was murdered by the deputy of the rival clan, Ashpelt. Other cats lost were Snaketooth and Emberfur, both from Energyclan. Sorrow hit her heart at the thought of her two littermates. She remembered scuffling with them in the moss of the nursery, and their mother, Sunstorm, always getting onto them for causing trouble. They had all received their warrior names together, Snaketooth, Emberfur, and Oathwing. When Stickclaw died, the former leader, Icestar, named her deputy. Recently, the white tomcat had lost his ninth life, and Oathstar took place as leader of Energyclan. Her older brother, Snaketooth, had been deputy but now that he's dead, she had to name a new one.  
The walk back to clan camp was long, but the endless thoughts Oathstar had made it shorter than it seemed. Cats stood around the limp bodies of their clanmates, murmuring in sadness. Sighing, she jumps on the great ledge. “Following the warrior code and clan customs, a new deputy must be named before moonhigh.” She announces, gazing across the clan. “I say these words before the body of Snaketooth, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice.” There was a brief pause, but her heart was made up. “Dragonclaw, will be the new deputy of Energyclan.” The ginger tom licked his chest fur in embarrassment, as the clan chants his name. “Dragonclaw! Dragonclaw!” His mother, Brightblossom, yowled louder than the rest. Pride gleamed in her amber eyes as she looks at her only surviving kit. After the ceremony, the clan dispersed to their dens for the evening. Oathstar lays by her brothers bodies until the moon was almost gone. 

Dawn shone through the lichen of her den. She sat up groggily, blinking the sleep from her eyes. Her ears pricked, listening to the murmurs of her clan. Dragonclaw was sending out the sunhigh patrol. Sunhigh!? Have I really slept that late?! She jumps from her nest, shaking off some bracken, and bolting outside. “Why didn’t you wake me furball?!” Oathstar meows, shoving Dragonclaw in the hindquarters. Her deputy purrs with amusement, whiskers twitching. “You had a long day and a long night, I figured you could use the sleep. Plus, tonight is the gathering. Spitestar won’t hesitate to mention the battle.” Dragonclaw growled, his tail lashing angrily. She read his thoughts as though they were given to her on a nice juicy piece of fresh-kill. Solarclan blamed Energyclan, when the battle was all because of Solarclan’s arrogant deputy. She wouldn’t let them forget in a hurry, and neither would Spitestar.

It was dark as Oathstar led her cats to the gathering on Solarclan border. She gazed over the stream where the battle had taken place, her eyes distant. Almost so distant, she didn’t notice a sharp pain in her paw until she set it flat. “Ow!” She hisses, looking at her paw. A cold feeling went through her veins, staring at the blood-dried bracken in her paw. Blood from the fighting cats. “What’s the matter? I heard ow.” The medicine cat, Hazelfeather, pads over to her leader. She plucks it out with ease. “Now lick it good and let's move on.” She instructs and takes her place next to Littlejump. The she-cat was old and frail, having seen over three different leaders in her lifetime. Oathstar knew it’d be soon time to appoint her an apprentice. Perhaps one of Batsong’s kits would be an appropriate choice, as Cherrykit always seemed to be in the medicine den. The clan reached the island where they had gatherings. By scent, she could tell that Fireclan and Solarclan had already arrived, but there was no sign of Stormclan. With a flick of her tail, Oathstar led her cats into the clearing. Spitestar looked down at her clan, his green eyes glaring with hostility. Flamestar of Fireclan noticed the tension and his cats grouped together at the flick of his tail. Oathstar guessed he didn’t want his clanmates to be harmed. She jumps onto the tree branch, where she carved the Energyclan symbol. The clans waited in silence for Stormclan to arrive. A silver flash from the trees had everyone turning around. A cold claw struck her heart when she didn’t see Stormstar running. Instead his deputy, Silverstorm, led the clan in. Had the great leader lost his final life?


End file.
